BETRAYED
by Saeshmea
Summary: Albus-MINERVA-Severus / The Dark Lord wants a heir and he wants the most powerful witch in the wizarding world to be his mother. Will Dumbledore allow this to happen after Severus tell him who the witch is?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Like always, I'm not JKR, I don't own HP characters, but I do love them and specially playing with them in my fanfics^^

**A/N: **Hello^^ This is a crazy idea that came to my mind yesterday night and after working with it a little during the day I came up with what does seem a good story to me. But please, don't doubt to tell me your sincere opinion.

**Before anyone complains, let me apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes, not just because I'm not English, but because I'm finishing this at 3am here and I just realized I wrote **_**old**_** instead of **_**all **_**somewhere so I'm sure there's a lot of silly mistakes like that. So, really, I'm very sorry for those who feel offended with it.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … **.**

**Betrayed - 1**

…

"You can't do this to her!" he yelled at the headmaster.

"We have no other option, Severus" Dumbledore talked from the other side of his desk.

"Well, I do" he said dryly and heading to the door.

"You know what will happen if you disobey his orders"

"I don't care getting myself killed if I can prevent this to happen" Severus replied stopping his steps and turning around.

"I need you alive, Severus" Dumbledore said with a louder tone of voice "You are an important piece in this war"

"What about her? Doesn't Minerva have anything to say about this?"

"It's easier this way"

"You are crazy" Severus muttered pointing at his headmaster with his large finger "You're nothing but a selfish old man… You would do anything in order to get what you want… but this time, you'll really regret this" he then left making a loud sound with the door.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

He couldn't believe he'd been blindly serving such an egoistic wizard all those years. Even if his purpose was good, Dumbledore manners to make things weren't much better than Voldemort's. He'd never questioned his decisions before but this time… this time they were talking about a friend's fate.

He left go a long sight while he went into his rooms and watch it was almost midnight in the clock… .. .

"_Each day we're an step closer to the empire we want to build" _the Dark Lord had said "_but we know not everybody agrees with our way to see the world" _he'd added _"so we have to make sure the next generations of wizards will still have someone to keep our creation alive"_

"_We'll do it, My Lord"_ Severus had answered thinking that was what Voldemort wanted to hear _"Your Death Eaters will preserve your empire" _

"_Oh, no my dear Severus… I like to believe all of you will serve me until the end of my days, but my work should be continued by someone with my own blood running through his veins"_

"…_but my Lord, you don't have…" _he had muttered, realizing after opening his mouth that he'd might have done a mistake talking too early.

"_It's ok, Severus. I do not have any heir… yet" _Voldemort had pointed _"That's why I asked you to come here on your own"_ he made a pause and kept talking_ "My heir can't be the son of some witch… he has to be the son of a powerful woman… I've been working on it for some days, I asked our infiltrators in the ministry for the best dossiers and… I must say I wasn't actually surprised about the result"_

"_I don't see why you need me if you already got a mother for your son, My Lord"_ Severus had said, confused by the conversation.

"_I need you to take her to me"_ he then had looked at Severus waiting for him to nod in agreement to his petition, and Severus was now regretting he did so.

"_And who is this so powerful witch who will have the privilege of carrying your heir, My Lord?"_

"_You know her very well, Severus… she's Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore right hand"_ and to that, Voldemort smiled like if the fact that she was someone important for his enemy was giving him even more pleasure. But the truth was that Severus now doubted if Minerva was that important to his headmaster.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The dongs coming from the clock echoed in his head. It was midnight. He stood up and walked to the big crystal window of his office… maybe he would be able to see their shadow moving in the dark of that full moon night.

He knew that Severus had came back to the castle hoping he would come up with some of his crazy but effective plans… but if He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named was determined to impregnate her, he would find Minerva wherever she was. It would have been useless trying to do anything… or even worst, it would have end up with Severus killed and that was something he couldn't let to happen. Severus was their only connection with Voldemort's plans. They needed him to win the war that was coming up.

He had told Severus to drug her in her sleep… that way he would be able to carry her out of the castle and take her to the Dark Lord's hideout. On the morning she would wake up on her bed thinking everything had been a bad dream and they would give her a miscarrying potion during breakfast. Minerva would never know she'd been raped by Lord Voldemort.

Suddenly he saw something moving down in the snow… "I'm sorry" he whispered placing his fingers in the cold crystal while some tears came out from his eyes.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this part… it's not very special, but the next chapter will, I promise!**

…

**BETRAYED - 2**

…

Minerva woke up startled and looked for her wand in her night table. Grabbing it hard she charmed a light and looked around not believing she was in her bedroom at Hogwarts. It couldn't have been just a nightmare… She could still feel those large fingers touching her, his nails scratching her skin… She stood up and walked to the mirror, unbuttoned her nightdress and turned around to be able to look the back of her shoulder… There was nothing… no blood, no marks… _Don't be silly, Minerva, it was just a bad dream…_ She repeated to herself while she kept traced her body looking for a sign that would indicate the opposite.

* * *

><p>"You left her in her bed?" Albus asked standing in front the window of his office, after letting Severus to come in.<p>

"Yes, and I gave her a healing potion for the bruises and injuries…"

"Injuries?" Dumbledore replied wondering what Lord Voldemort could have done to her.

"Don't tell me you expected he would be gentle with her…" Severus snapped with his irony, and Albus didn't dare to reply. "Here's the miscarrying potion, don't forget to give it to her as soon as possible" he finished, leaving the little bottle on his desk and leaving.

* * *

><p>"Min, are you alright?" Poppy wondered when Minerva arrived to the teacher's table in the great hall.<p>

"Yes, Mina… you look awful" Rolanda added while her friend sat next to her.

"Thanks" she said sarcastically "I just had the worst nightmare ever"

"Really? Was it the one about a Slytherin transfigurating you into a frog?"

"No" she said serving herself some orange juice "It was worst"

"Tell us" Poppy asked.

Minerva bended to her friends so nobody else would listen and started telling "I dreamt about You-Know-Who…"

"Who?" Rolanda wondered.

"Voldemort!" Minerva whispered "I dreamt he was raping me"

"What?" Poppy exclaimed.

"You really need a man, Mina" Rolanda commented grabbing a toast.

"Could you please stop your damn jokes, Ro, please; it seemed very real to me… I really passed the worst night in my life" she said, and her hand trembled while she grabbed her glass.

"Minerva, dear, calm down, it was just a dream" Poppy said, holding out her arm to hold her friend's hand.

"Good morning" Dumbledore said from Minerva's back… she hadn't even noticed he had arrived.

"Oh, hi Albus… sorry I didn't notice you" she said "Good morning"

From the other side of the table Severus watched how Albus was able to act in front of her like if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …<p>

A few weeks later…

"Hey, Min, tomorrow's the big game!" Rolanda exclaimed when she met her friend at the stairs.

"I don't think I'll go…" she muttered.

"What? Are you alright? You have never missed a quidditch game, and even less a Gryffindor-Slytherin one"

"I know… but I'm not feeling very good lately… I think I must be getting a cold or something"

"Have you gone to see Poppy?" Rolanda wondered, more concerned.

"It's just a cold, I can handle it myself…" she said "I'll see you at lunch time, I have a class with my third years now" she said, and while she made her way up the stairs, she fainted and Rolanda had to hold her so she wouldn't fell.

"You are not ok" Rolanda stated "I'm taking you to the hospital wing no matter what you say"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You're not getting a cold, Minerva" Poppy said "Don't you have anything to tell us?"

"Why?"

"Because you're pregnant, dear…"

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I couldn't post this chapter without a special mention to Yue Sei, who helped me clarify my ideas about how to continue the story. I did my best to write this the way I imagined it in my mind, but I guess it's difficult for me sometimes to say things like I'd really like, in English. So, please… forgive my grammar mistakes.

I hope you enjoy this^^ Review, please!

**Betrayed - 3**

Severus was preparing his next class on the afternoon when all of a sudden all the crystal bottles from the shelves next to Severus shattered into little pieces. He reacted quickly, since fortunately he already had his wand on his hand, and charmed an invisible wall so he wouldn't get cut. Once the noise of the crystal rain was over, he turned around to see who had caused it.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked to the green-eyed witch standing at the doorframe. "If this is about the Gryffindors I've kept in detention this morning I'm afraid you're acting childish, Minerva"

"How could you?" she yelled out moving her wand again with rage, this time causing all the desks slide over the ground against Severus, trapping him in one of the classroom corners.

_Alright, that couldn't be because of an exaggerated punishment… because if it was, then she had definitely run out crazy._

"Minerva" he tried to talk to her, but she ordered him to shut up. Then Severus thought that maybe… _maybe she knows, maybe she has found out what happened that night, maybe Dumbledore has told her after one of their chess nights and a bottle of firewhisky… that old jerk sold me! No… if he had told her she would be angry with both of them… She didn't know, she couldn't know._

"I'll kill you, Severus Snape… I swear I'm going to watch at you dying slowly and painfully on my hands" she spoke in almost a whisper while she crossed the classroom making her heels sound loudly at every step. Severus swallowed… she didn't look like joking, so he had to do something… he felt his wand on his hand… _I can't hurt her_, he thought_, but I can't let her hurt me, either_. He kept eye contact with her to make sure she wouldn't notice he was raising her arm, but before he could finish saying _Stupefy_, she yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Minerva picked up Severus' wand from the ground and then sat onto one of the desks that had him trapped.

"Tell me… What did he promise you in exchange? Or did you just obey like a frightened slave?"

_She knew. How could she know? She hadn't found it out in five weeks? What could have happen? _"Minerva, let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain" her tone forget her rage for a sudden and almost let go a sob. She stood up and showed her back to Severus to put herself together before keep talking "You betrayed me, you betrayed us who had trusted on you, who had believed you were on our side"

"I am"

"You're not! You… I've been dreaming it all since that night and I couldn't understand why…" he took her hand to her forehead like if it was aching "I thought I was losing my mind and I couldn't tell anyone because I was embarrassed of dreaming with HIM in that way… I couldn't understand how it all began, but now… now I know… that first night, that first nightmare I had when I woke up feeling the pain on my skin but finding no marks to prove anything… it had been real" she closed her eyes trying to stop her tears, and then she continued increasing her tone of voice at every word "And I put two and two together… I don't know how you did it… but it could just be you, Severus… You let Lord Voldemort rape me! Me! Your colleague! Your friend! … How could you?"

"I didn't want to!" Severus tried to tell himself "I came to Albus asking for help but… he couldn't think on a better plan and he asked me to go on with it"

"How can you have the nerve to lie to me when I have you trapped and wandless?"

"I'm not lying!" he yelled out with a hint of desperation "That old jerk said it was the only option we had… that Lord Voldemort would kill me if I wouldn't take you to him… I asked him if he didn't care about you a bit, but he said you would never know, that you would think it had been a dream and we would give you a miscarrying potion and think what to tell the Dark Lord about the baby later…"

"No" she said "No… that's not right… Albus would never do that… he wouldn't… and… there was no miscarrying potion, so you're lying"

"What? Of course there was… Lord Voldemort's plan was to impregnate you, and you're obviously not…" he then stopped talking understanding by her face how wrong he was. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" he muttered loudly.

* * *

><p>"Expelliarmus!" Minerva's voice resounded after coming into the headmaster's office. His wand flied from his pocket to the other side of the room.<p>

"Don't you know how to knock a door?" Dumbledore asked turning around to look at his deputy and the potion's professor standing at the doorframe.

"You never gave her the potion!" Severus yelled out before Minerva could talk "Give me my wand" he ordered her, but she put it away from him, looking at his increasing rage had made Minerva come back to herself. She wouldn't let Snape hurt Dumbledore, not before he had had the time to tell himself.

"What's going on? Why do you two come into my office disarming and yelling at me?"

"She's pregnant!" Severus shouted "Of the Dark Lord's heir"

"That's not possible; I gave her the miscarrying potion that same morning"

"No, you didn't!"

"I did. Maybe you got the wrong potion, because I do remember pouring the bottle into her morning orange juice"

"You what?" Minerva yelled regaining that rage tone again.

"You silly man, did you even pass your OWLs" Severus laughed.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You can't mix any potion with a citric fruit, it spoils it, stop working" Severus talked like if he was talking to a little boy.

"Oh god" Minerva let go a sight before lose her strength and feeling dizzy… after that she almost fainted and Severus had to hold her and take her to the closest chair.

"I'll get Poppy" Severus said before leaving them alone.

Albus walked towards Minerva and knelt in front of her. "I'm sorry" he said resting a hand on hers.

"What for?" she replied dryly "…making a mistake with the potion, or giving your consent to the Dark Lord to rape me?" and she let go of his hand.

"He would have killed Severus"

"You could have consulted me before" she said with tears on her cheeks "I would have done it willingly in order to help a friend and I wouldn't have felt betrayed" she gazed at him and he pulled his look away "Now I understand why Severus has been more distant with me lately, he felt bad, he felt guilty… What about you? Nothing did actually change between us, headmaster…" she was talking distantly and it hurt him "Don't you feel any remorse?"

The door was opened and Severus came back with Poppy… While she examined Minerva she could feel the tension in the room, the gazes between her friend and Albus, the headmaster and Severus, and the potion teacher and the deputy.

"You need to rest" she said "I told you this morning, you must eat healthy and have a good sleep… stress does no good to the baby, dear" Minerva just nodded to the nurse instructions "Do you want me to walk you to your bedroom?"

"I'll do that" Severus offered and Minerva agreed.

* * *

><p>After Poppy had taken a different corridor, Minerva cut the silence they'd been carrying from the Headmaster's office.<p>

"Do you have more miscarrying potion in your office, Severus?" she wondered.

"I do"

There were no more words between them, and in the next corner, instead of keep going in the Gryffindor tower direction, they turned to left to the Slytherin dungeons.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayed - 4**

…

She realized that it was the first time in all those years working together that she was in his private rooms. They weren't much different from hers, there was a little sitting room with two doors, one taking to the bathroom the other to the bedroom. On the left, next to the fireplace there was an old armchair buried under a pile of books, papers and empty flasks and tubes. A big library – with no kind of organization, though Minerva – stood between the two doors threatening to fall down at any time. At the other side of the room there was a wooden cupboard and a little desk covered with an untidy pile of papers and a lot of half-empty inkpots.

Severus walked towards the cupboard and Minerva could see it was there where he kept all his potions. He started taking bottles to the front, looking for something in the bottom. When he reached the miscarrying potion he took it out and looked through it back light.

"Is it alright?" Minerva wondered.

"It's fine, it just needs to boil again" Severus said, this time taking out from the cupboard a little burner he placed on the little desk after tidying the mess with a move of his wand. With another move a little fire came out from the burner and the crystal bottle he was holding stood on its own over it.

"Have a sit" he offered and Minerva looked at the armchair from the corner of her eye. Severus got it, and with his wand levitated the mess onto the furniture to the floor. She stifled a giggle and sat down.

"I'd like to talk about..." he began, taking the chair from the desk closer to where she was.

"Don't make a mistake, Severus... I'm here because I need the potion, not because I wanted to talk"

"You could have asked Poppy for it... I thought you were good friends"

"We are, but she wouldn't give it to me"

"Why not?"

"Poppy believes nobody has the right to decide over any other life. Especially one that it's just beginning"

"And you don't?" Severus questioned.

"I… I do. But this is different"

"I don't see why… I mean, Isn't a baby of yours what you've always dreamt about?"

"Do I really look that cruel for being here waiting for a miscarrying potion?" Minerva asked since it was Severus Snape the Death Eater who was reproaching her actions.

"I'm not the best person to judge anyone. But if I've learnt something over the years is that it doesn't matter how the rest of people look at you but how you look at yourself. Do you feel like you're doing the right thing?"

"Are you really saying I should keep this baby… Voldemort's baby?"

"It's not Voldemort's baby. It's your baby, Minerva. I doesn't matters who and how he put that baby inside of you because you would grow him or her in your way and surrounded in your love" a whistle startled them both and Severus turned around to look at the boiling potion. He made the little bottle fly to them with his wand and handed it to Minerva "It's ready" he said while she took it surprised that the transparent liquid inside it was still boiling but the bottle was cold. "You must let it settle for about twenty minutes and then you can take it. Since you're more than three weeks pregnant, I would recommend you to have a full-day rest just in case and… you should see Poppy, or another doctor if you wish, just to check everything is fine once it's done"

She nodded keeping the bottle in her pocket and then stood up to leave.

"Minerva…" Severus said while walking her to the door "I've done very bad things through my life, I've really damaged many good wizards but… what Albus and I did to you is worst than wrong and I'll never be able to forgive myself for that"

She looked at him. Minerva wanted to say something; she knew she should say something… But she couldn't… She couldn't forget that night and all the other nights that it was repeated in her nightmares… She wasn't ready to forgive him yet, and she wondered if she ever would… Minerva just left and Severus closed his private room's door silently.

…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

…

A couple days later, after a staff meeting in Hogwarts, the headmaster stopped his deputy before she left so they could have a chat alone.

"You can't keep not talking to me forever, Minerva. We need to communicate to each other in order to attend this school. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you're my deputy"

"No, maybe you should remind it to yourself. I'm your deputy, not your slave, Headmaster" she said harshly and getting free from the hand he had around her arm.

"Minerva, you're acting childish"

"Childish!" she yelled out "You let the Dark Lord abuse me, rape me, impregnate me… You can't decide over the rest of us, Albus… you're just another wizard, a very dumb and crazy one, by the way"

"There was no other option!" Dumbledore shouted "How many times do I have to say it?"

"No more. Since I had no other option either"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've presented my resignation" she said causing a surprise on his face "You'll find it on your desk as soon as you get into your office, and I've already send a copy to the Ministry. I've also attached the contact information of a couple wizards I think are perfect to replace me, but of course you're free to choose whoever you please"

"I choose you" Dumbledore said sadly and Minerva responded with a smirk before heading to the door "There's no witch or wizard alive better than you in transfiguration, Minerva… You must stay"

"No, Albus… I must leave" and she disappeared behind the door before he could reply one more time.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on the update and also because I wanted this part to be longer. I'll try to update during the weekend, but I work 'till Monday so… I'll do my best to find some time^^

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayed – 5**

…

"Minerva Gene McGonagall, what do you think you're doing?" Poppy Pomfrey yelled out entering into Minerva's private rooms without knocking the door and followed by the flying teacher.

"I'm packing" Minerva answered, not even turning around to face her friends while she was folding her clothes on the air and making them lay into her trunk perfectly.

"You can't leave the school! This is your life, we are your friends, your family…"

"Why is everybody so sure of my incapacity of leaving? The fact that you don't wish me to go away doesn't make me unable to pack my things and take the first Express to London"

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" Poppy asked to Rolanda who was standing at the doorframe watching the scene. She took out her wand, and with a rough move she made Minerva's trunk disappear.

"What-?" This time Minerva did turn around "Take it back"

"Not until you talk to us" Rolanda finally spoke "You've been acting very weird lately, you know… You never told us you were dating anyone, and all of sudden you get pregnant, you rarely talk to anyone and now you leave without even saying goodbye. If you have ever considered us your friends, you better tell us what's wrong with you"

"Nothing's wrong with me" Minerva said "Now take my trunk back… the train is leaving at midday"

"No! Ro is right, you are going to tell us what's going on… You couldn't expect us to just read your damn note saying you were leaving and not trying to stop you. We are friends, aren't we?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"This is about the baby, isn't it? Is the father someone of the staff?"

"Has he broken up with you after knowing you were pregnant? Because I could convince him, you know I could" Rolanda said rolling up her sleeves.

Minerva left go a soft giggle and then walked to her desk, opened the drawer and took out from it a little bottle she handed to Poppy.

"What's this?" Rolanda opened.

The nurse opened the bottle and smelled the potion in it with wide open eyes "This is a miscarrying potion. Minerva, what have you done?"

Minerva sat on her bed and charmed two chairs so her friends could sit down as well "The day you told me I was pregnant I went to find Severus and asked him for the potion… I knew you wouldn't give it to me. I spent the whole night with that bottle in my hands but… I couldn't do it, Poppy… I wasn't brave enough… I realized I wouldn't be able to look back at myself after doing it" she said quoting Severus "So I kept the bottle in my drawer and wrote the resignation letter"

Poppy didn't reply, she just stood up, sat next to her friend and pulled her into her embrace.

"You didn't tell us who the father is" Rolanda pointed and Minerva sighted.

"She'll tell us when she's ready, right Min?" the nurse said after understanding that there was something else, something serious to be kept that Minerva couldn't tell them.

"Thank you" Minerva said in a whisper and with tears on her eyes.

"So you're letting her leave? You said we had to stop her, that we couldn't let her run away…"

"I know, Ro… but I guess Minerva is grown up enough to take care of herself… if she thinks the best thing she can do is leaving then…"

Minerva hold Poppy's hand thanking her for her understanding, and Rolanda, finding herself alone in that side of the fight, just gave up and moved his wand to take the trunk back.

"Come on, we'll help you pack" she offered causing a smile on both her friends.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I know this was short and nothing really happens but, it was a necessary scene. I'll post more soon, I promise!

About Minerva's second name… I invented the Minerva GENE McGonagall for one of my fics and I liked it so much that I wanted to use it again. It sounds nice, doesn't it? Lol

I hope you enjoyed this little piece ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayed – 6**

…

Mrs. Dinnes was watering the flowers of her little garden in Aberdeen when a tabby cat startled her.

"Hello, ma'am" she said "It's been a long time, now. Would you like a cup of tea?"

It could sound weird to hear someone offer some tea to a cat the first Friday of spring, but it wasn't for Mrs. Dinnes. She remembered the first day she'd seen the tabby kitten, clearly. It had been many springs ago, when she was going to sow some daisies in a new flowerpot and, for her surprise, she'd found the little animal laying in it, bleeding from one of its little legs. Mrs. Dinnes had took the kitten inside and healed it. She'd called the town's vet and he'd told her the animal was fine, and that it was a female. She remembered she'd left a little pot with some milk next to the cat, but she never tasted it. Besides, when she had came back from picking the newspaper on the morning she'd found it sipping from her tea cup.

Ever since that day, the tabby cat would come back often and have some tea with the old Mrs. Dinnes, who was alone in her little home in Aberdeen. She knew she couldn't reply to her, but somehow she felt very comfortable talking to the kitten, which actually seemed to listen to her carefully and willing to speak.

* * *

><p>It had become more than a habit, more than a tradition… Minerva really couldn't come back home without stopping at Mrs. Dinnes house to have some tea. It had been years since the day she'd saved her life. She'd been attacked during the war while she was fighting next to other Scottish wizards to stop the Dark Lord's forces to go into Scotland. She'd lost her wand and since her leg wasn't good enough to disapparate, she'd transformed herself into her animagus form to run faster. Her intention had been reaching her home where she could have asked for help but she couldn't reach it. Then, on the morning, Mrs. Dinnes had found and helped her, and for that she would always be grateful to the muggle woman.<p>

Minerva looked up at her hostess after drinking the last sip of her tea. She'd grown old so fast… she wondered why muggles and wizards didn't aged in the same way… Mrs. Dinnes was younger, she always told she'd been born after the Second World War, but she looked very much older with her grayish short hair and her wrinkled fair skin. But her health seemed to be good, what meant there were many tea times ahead for both of them yet.

Minerva crossed the table with very stylish steps and tickled Mrs. Dinnes arm with her tail, what meant she was leaving.

"Alright, dear" the woman said taking the two empty cups "Take good care. I'll have tea ready for the next time you come"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Her old family house was three streets further. It wasn't very big, but she loved its garden and, more important, it held a lot of memories she didn't want to get rid of. The cellar window was always opened so Minerva could go in without being noticed by the rest of neighbors. Not that they could see much since the house was protected with some good spells, but she always tried not to come back to her human form in the middle of the street.

Once she could use her long legs to climb the stairs, she went into her bedroom and took out her wand to make her trunk appear.

After some more moves of wand, she was already installed back at her home, had cleaned up everything and made some tea. Not that she was thirsty again but, she loved the smell of the green tea coming from the kitchen.

Sitting on the old French couch she realized she was alone, with no duties or lessons to attend. Poppy was right, the school was her life… She sighted and made a book fly from the library to her hand. At least, she would finally find the time to read all those books she'd always kept in her to-do list, she thought.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …<p>

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" a loud voice asked.

"Nobody can find her in the school, My Lord. I'm afraid she got scared after what happened and decided to disappear" Severus told, trying to sound the most convincing, especially since he couldn't even believe his own self.

"Nobody can run away from me, I'm Lord Voldemort! You'll find her, and take her and my heir to me"

"But sir, we don't even know if she got pregnant"

"She did, I gave her a fertility potion before doing my part of the job. You must find her. She could decide miscarrying my heir and if that happens, I'll make you pay for it too"

"But, My Lord…"

"Stop replying, Severus. You had to look after her, and you let her disappear. It's your responsibility. So, make me proud"

That was his last word before Severus left thinking that even if he wanted to find and take Minerva to Lord Voldemort, she had already got rid of baby so, he would get killed anyway. That had to be his punishment for what he'd done to her…

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I really didn't want to update this so soon but, I was waken up at 5am and writing always helps me to calm down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayed – 7**

Poppy was finishing some paperwork when someone knocked her office's door, she invited them in and for her surprise it was the potions master who was standing at the other side.

"Severus, is anything wrong?"she wondered.

"I need… a favor" he said trying not to abandon his usual severe tone.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" the nurse asked friendly.

"I need to find Minerva"

They looked at each other wondering what the person in front of them was thinking. Minerva had been gone for several weeks now and Poppy wondered why Severus Snape could need her right now. Something popped in her mind, _what if…? Could it be…? No… Could Severus be Minerva's baby's father?_ The nurse shook her head.

"Severus, I'm sorry, I do know where Minerva is but…"

"It's very important" Severus said, this time with a little of desperation in his voice.

Poppy let go a sight "She's gonna kill me" she said rolling her eyes while a quill appeared on her hand. While she wrote her friend's address on a piece of paper she wondered if she was doing the right thing but… Severus really seemed to have something important to talk with Minerva…

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe she had gone to her old family house. Was she really that stupid to believe nobody would find her in there? He could have just gone into Dumbledore's office and looked for the address in her files. Maybe she thought once she had miscarried of the baby it all was finished… but the Dark Lord never let go of things that easy. He should have advised her.<p>

He looked at the stone house at the top of the hill and thought it really looked like Minerva's home. You could see the tartan curtains from the outside and there was the McGonagall name written on the wooden door. There were a few muggles walking on the street at that time on the afternoon, and by the questioning looks they gave to him, they weren't able to see the old house. He knocked the door and waited.

* * *

><p>Minerva was coming back from her daily cup of tea with Mrs. Dinnes when noticed someone standing at her doorstep. She jumped onto a flowerpot to look at her guest better and then she recognized his white long and hooked nose. What was Severus doing in her home? Had he found out she never miscarried the baby? Was Albus sending him? Maybe it was his other master the one sending him to her house…<p>

He looked tired of waiting; if she just stood there maybe he would let it go and leave. Then she thought it twice, she saw him already making his way down the street when she let go a miaow and he stopped.

* * *

><p>Damn witch! There she was! He wondered how long she'd been standing there watching at him. He followed the kitten back to the house and watched how she jumped inside through one of the opened windows. A while later the front door was opened from inside and he came in.<p>

"You really have a weird way to receive…" _people_, he was going to say, but he suddenly found himself standing in front of a three-month very pregnant Minerva and got wordless.

"Hi" she greeted with a smile and caressing her shy but noticeable belly.

"You... You are..."

"Pregnant?" She helped him "Yes"

"How? I mean... I thought... You took... I gave you the potion..." He muttered confused.

"I never really drank it. You made me realize this will be my baby, that I could love him and... I decided to keep it."

"Is that why you left?"

"Mostly yes." She confessed. And an uncomfortable long silence invaded the air until her lips moved again "But this is obviously not the reason that took you here…"

"No, I... I came to ask you to come back." He said causing a soft laugh on Minerva.

"I can't come back like this. It's been hard to stop Poppy and Rolanda from making questions. Imagine if the whole school..."

"You must come. You have to talk to Albus, he may listen to you."

"Why? What is he up to now?"

"He has definitely became crazy. He has asked me to do something even worst this time."

"Severus, tell yourself clearly. What are you talking about?"

"He wants me to kill him when the time comes." And in answer to her confused look, he told her everything about Albus' damaged hand and about his promise to protect the young Malfoy.

"He talks like he did that night. He really thinks there's nothing we can do... And I haven't come up with any better plan either."

"But… he can't keep playing with people's fate like if he was some kind of God above us" she said.

"So… will you come with me?" he insisted, and she just sighted "Minerva, he's looking for you, you are not safe here on your own"

"We stopped talking about Albus now, right?"

"When you left I told Voldemort you'd run away and he asked me to find you. I had already accepted he would just kill me when he would get tired of waiting but… it's different now that I know there is actually a baby"

"What do you mean?" she wondered, stepping back and holding her wand in her pocket, for a while frightening her old colleague.

"Minerva, he wants you by his side to make sure his heir will be fine… I messed you up into this and I won't let it happen"

Minerva relaxed to these words and stared at Severus.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself"

"No, not against Lord Voldemort, not on your own, not with a baby involved… Let me protect you both"

* * *

><p><em>Let me protect you both… <em>Minerva felt a sudden heat running through every part of her body… She'd never felt that, it was a cozy feeling… like a whisper saying everything would be alright, like a hand holding you at the right moment, like the embrace of a mother when you're hurt… _let me protect you both_… Yes, yes, yes! She wished she could say… but no, she couldn't...

She shook her head and took her hands to her forehead.

"No, no, Severus… I don't want you risking your life for me"

"But this is my entire fault!"

"You did what you had to do in order to save your own life back then and later you did what you could to fix it… You were honest with me, you didn't even protect yourself when I came to the dungeons accusing you and then you gave me the miscarrying potion. The decision to finally have this baby was mine and I don't want you to…" she was talking fast, but he interrupted her placing a finger on her lips, puzzling her.

"I made a wrong decision back then, and it would be as much wrong if I left you alone now"

Was it a hormone thing or Severus was really looking handsome? She bit her lip ashamed of her own thoughts. "Are you hungry?" she asked trying to cut that uncomfortable silence again.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Please, tell me what you think about this last part because Severus and Minerva's conversation was something really hard to write and I am still not very sure about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrayed - 8**

…

A voice calling his name woke Albus up in the middle of the night. It seemed to come from his living room, but who could it be at that time. He put his grown on and crossed the corridor in the darkness. There was a fire in his fireplace he didn't remembered to turn on, and a familiar face was drawn on it.

"Severus?" he questioned with a sleepy voice "I thought you were in the school"

"I'm not, so please, open the portal"

"Where are you?"

"Open the damn portal" Severus insisted.

"Say the magic word"

"Please"

Albus grinned and took out his wand. He whispered some words and a few seconds later Severus was standing in the fireplace with someone else behind him.

Just Severus, Albus himself and a very few trustful people knew that the headmaster's flu portal could be open and closed as he pleased.

"Mi-"Dumbledore muttered when finally recognized the face of Severus companion "Minerva!" he exclaimed in surprised followed by a gaze to the three-month pregnant belly she unsuccessfully tried to hide behind her hands.

She stayed speechless behind Severus, who used his wand to take her luggage in front of them.

"What…? I mean… where…?"

"Could you accommodate Minerva in your rooms for tonight?"

"I don't need to stay here" Minerva quickly spoke "I have my… What happened to my rooms?"

"They are occupied by the new transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor" Severus answered watching how her face changed from surprise to disappointment. "I'll see you in the morning, try to rest" he said totally ignoring Albus before leaving.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Albus took Minerva's trunk to his guests' bedroom while she stayed wordless. It was a very uncomfortable silence. He remembered those days when those moments between them were anything but uncomfortable and he thought on all what had happened since then.

"Minerva…"

"I don't like being here either… so let's just ignore each other 'till the morning. I won't bother you another night, I promise"

"That's not what I was going to say" he replied "I was going to say sorry"

"Again?"

"And all the times needed until you forgive me"

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon"

"It wasn't easy for me either, alright? Do you really think I enjoyed myself knowing you were on another man's arms because of me?" he sighted "What happened to us? We used to be happy…"

"No, I was happy thinking you loved me, and you were happy having someone to love… but we were never happy together, Albus… You were always too concentrated on your damn war to pay a little attention to me. Because that's all you can think about, Albus, on the day when you can finally stop him. You'll never understand it's not your fault, you just showed a young boy the world he'd been born in… you couldn't know what he would become…" she looked at him in the eyes "You can't protect everybody"

"I didn't protect you" he said like a confession, like if he had suddenly realized of the harm he'd done.

"No, you didn't" she had to make an effort not to break down in front of him.

"I'm sorry" he said sobbing.

"It's ok" she muttered.

"Are you forgiving me?"

"Kind of"

"But you said…"

"I guess your love and trust against me is so big you see me as one of the pieces you can randomly move in order to protect the rest of the world".

"It doesn't sound as something good" he said.

"It's not" was her last word and Albus made his way out of the room, stopping at the doorframe.

"Why are you finally having the baby?" he asked, and he could hear her breath hard before answering.

"I felt lonely, and someone made me realize having the baby was also a choice"

"Was this someone Severus?" Albus asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"He's just trying to fix the mess you allowed him to do" she said as if she felt she owe him an explanation for intruding in his private rooms in the middle of the night with the potions professor.

"He's a good man, much better than me, indeed"

"He's worried about your last request"

"I know" he said understanding what they were talking about now "I knew he would try to change my mind, never imagined he would come to find you… but I won't make second thoughts… it's time to make my final move"

"But it won't be the end of the game"

"No, it won't" he place his hand on the door to close it "Good Night my dear"

"Good night"

…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I find myself in the same situation as in Angelica… I already wrote all I had planned, I know how the fic is going to end, but I have no idea of how to link both points. So… until inspiration comes back for this plot, I'll keep on updating my other fanfics.

Thanks for all your nice reviews, they're always welcomed (even if they're not so nice ;-) ) Take good care ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Hi^^ Like I said on my "It's Complicated" update, I'm very sorry for this delay, I've left fanfiction aside lately and I'm very sorry for this. But here I am, back with all of you, my favorite fan-writers and readers. I guess there was something missing without this fantastic world we create here.

Regarding "BETRAYED", I've decided to make a jumps to where the action comes back. As I said in older updates, I never thought this part of the story before so, I've been discovering every word at the same time I wrote it. I think it's a nice chapter, specially the end… Tell me what you think ;-)

Enjoy^.^

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Betrayed – 9**

.

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER…

.

Severus entered the Headmaster's office in a hurry disturbing her reading and grabbed her hand strongly.

"We must go" He'd said, helping her to stand up.

"Go? Where? Why?" she wondered confused and then she found her answers in his eyes "Oh, no!" she sobbed "He's gone… you… you've done it, right? Albus is dead?"

He pulled her close to his chest and comforted her tears. "Come on, they can't see you in the school"

They left by the fireplace with no more luggage than their wands. Would that be the last time she felt the embrace of Hogwarts walls? The last thing she'd said to Albus was if he could pass the book on his desk to her… What would happen to them now?

.

"Where are we?" she asked. It was a dark living room, or at least, it was a room with a dusty couch and a broke library.

"This is my old house. We're in Manchester."

"Manchester? We can't stay here, we're not far enough, they'll find us!"

"I know" he relied with desperation in his voice "…but we needed to get out from the school… If anyone finds out I've been hiding you, we both will be dead..."

"We can't leave all those children alone…"

"Minerva, please… those kids are the less of our worries right now!"

"But… what will happen to the school if any of us is there to replace Albus?"

"I don't know, Minerva, but I'll tell you what I do know. I know that if we go back to the school right now, I'll get kill and you'll be on your own against the Dark Lord… he'll keep you prisoner until the baby is born and after that I… I don't even want to think what he'll do with you"

Minerva took her look down and sat down at the edge of the dusty couch.

"He'll trace you" she said after a long silence.

"What?"

"The dark mark… he can trace you through it, can't he?"

"Damn, there's no escape"

"Don't do this, don't give up now" she said holding his hand, looking up at him, who was standing up next to her "I need you, we need you" she held her belly and Severus let go of her hand to take his wand. She wondered what was on his mind while he made a _lumos_ charm. He started to walk through the room, illuminating the wooden floor, scanning every inch of the ground like if he was looking for something. Minerva didn't dare to ask. Suddenly…

"There!" he exclaimed, and she turned around to see his friend opening a secret aperture on the floor and taking an old broomstick and a sack of coins from it. "Mother always kept them just in case" he explained.

"I won't make questions" she said "but where are you planning to fly with that?"

"He has no power in the Irish Ministry yet. You could fly to the Isle of Man during the night and take a boat in the morning to Dublin, from there you could take a flight to the States or Australia… he'd never find you"

"Wait…" she almost whispered "Are you asking me to go on my own?" she stood up and approached him behind the dusty couch.

"You'll be safer without me, as you said, he can trace me"

"But what am I going to do on my own?"

"You'll be fine, as I said, he has no power in the foreign ministries, yet… you could ask for help to them"

"What about you? What will happen to you if I go on my own?"

"I'll be fine" he handed her the broomstick and put the sack with coins on her pocket "I promise"

"He'll kill you, right? You said it, he'll kill you after he gets tired of you not giving him news about me"

"I'll be ok, you must leave the sooner as possible"

"No, not without you"

"Minerva, please, don't be silly… Nobody cares if I die, but you're carrying who will may become the most powerful child the magic world has ever met and you'll have to be there to guide him or her"

"I care" she said stepping closer, letting the broomstick fall on the ground and grabbing his robes while she placed a passionate kiss full of rage on his unresponsive lips.

For a while, the time seemed to stop in the living room of the old brick row house of the Prince's family. Among the smell of dust and rotten wood, you could sense some hidden feelings coming out; after the sound of the air coming inside the house by the old fireplace, you could hear the fast beating of two frightened hearts; between the dusty couch and the broken library, right under the old candle lamp (now the loom of some spider) Severus kissed her back.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

I feel very stupid right now... it's 5am here (I've spent the night awake to study) and I needed a break so I picked up my fic notes to try to think something when I realized I posted this chapter on the wrong fanfic... So I really want to apologize to those who read this on "It's Complicated"... I guess I am just not-myself these days... U_U'

A/N: Hi everybody^^ I know that it's been a long time, that you may not even remember what the plot of the fic was about, and that this is a very short update... but I finally saw the light for this fic and I needed a break between exams... I didn't have much time and this was the result... so I just hope you like it ;-)

So... where were we?

The Dark Lord had decided he wanted a heir, and to achieve that he needed the most powerful witch in the world... who, as we all know, is Minerva. So he asks Severus to take the transfiguration professor to him, and Severus consults Dumbledore sure that he will have some idea to solve the problem... and he does, but his idea is not very ethical... The plan is to drug Minerva, take her to Voldemort, and give her a miscarrying potion after that... this way, Lord Voldemort won't suspect about Severus, but won't have an invincible heir either.

But Albus, who was in charge to give Minerva the miscarrying potion, makes an error on that... long story short: Minerva finds out she's pregnant, learns the truth, decides to have the baby and leaves the school.

Two months later Severus goes to take Minerva back to the school because Lord Voldemort is looking for her and the not-born-yet baby. June comes, Albus dies, the school is invaded by Death Eaters, Severus helps Minerva escape, they kiss and say goodbye to each other...

.

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

**.**

**Betrayed - 10**

.

It was a usual night in the Malfoy manor... all the Death Eaters were sitting around the large table headed by their Lord, listening carefully to his new orders... well, not all of them... there were some empty chairs and Lord Voldemort didn't seem happy about that. Severus also wondered where Lucius, Bellatrix and Goyle were.  
>All of a sudden the doors were opened and Bella came in outlandishly.<br>"We got you a Christmas present, my Lord!" she exclaimed, and then Malfoy and Goyle came in carrying a body that they left on the ground. At first sight, whoever it was seemed dead, but then it moved and Bellatrix grabbed its hair to raise its face so the Dark Lord could have a good look on... Minerva?  
>"You found her!" Voldemort exclaimed and then turned to look at Severus, who had stood up too and was now controlling himself not to curse everyone in the room, "You see, Severus... she hadn't disappeared... you weren't just looking for her in the right places..."<br>"She was trying to get into the school, my Lord..." Lucius explained while Voldemort approached them to have a closer look, "...we surprised them in the forest." But the Dark Lord didn't seem to pay any attention to his Death Eaters adventure... he was trying to feel Minerva's belly, but her stomach was plain.  
>"Where's the baby?" he asked to the men and woman standing behind their new prisoneer.<br>"Which baby, my Lord?" Bellatrix was the only one who dared talking.  
>"My baby! The one she was carrying!"<br>"She was on her own, my Lord..." Goyle muttered.  
>"She must have miscarried, my Lord..." Severus observed, making a big effort to hide his concern about Minerva's health and the whereabouts of the baby.<br>"No... I can feel it... she was pregnant... she had my heir," Voldemort said "She must have hidden him."  
>"If you'd let me, my lord..." Severus dared to interrupt, "I could heal her so you could ask her any questions..."<br>"Alright, Severus... we don't want her passing out while we torture her..." the Dark Lord said, "You and Lucius will be in charge of the prisoner, the rest... Go and find my heir! She can't have left him too far..."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know, these chapters are getting shorter every time... I'm sorry... I'll try to end this fic soon.

Betrayed - 11

Malfoy and Severus carried the unconscious body of Minerva to a private bedroom. Severus examined her while Lucius stood at the end of the bed. After a couple minutes, the potions master took a scrap of parchment from his pocket and used his wand to write a list of ingredients on it, then, he handed it to his companion.  
>"Find these things," he ordered.<br>"I am not your servant," Lucius replied.  
>"The Dark Lord asked both of us to heal the injuries you caused to professor McGonagall, so go and take me this ingredients, please".<br>Once he was alone with Minerva, Severus took a vial from an inside pocket of his rope and gave it to her. In a matter of seconds she opened her eyes weakly and looked at her saviour.  
>"Severus... you are alive!" she smiled and she tried to sit up, but her strength failed her.<br>"Slowly, you were almost dead just a while ago... I just gave you a reliving potion I always carry with me... You'll be feeling better as time passes..."  
>"They attacked me from the back, I defended myself as I could, but they were three and Lestrange's stunning spell hit me in the chest..."<br>"You could have got yourself killed, so you better have a good reason for coming back, you were supposed to be far enough to..." he was very disappointed but she made him shut up with a kiss on the lips.  
>"I needed to know you were alright..." she said.<br>"I was alright until Bella and Lucius brought you here..." he was very upset "but I'll find a way to free you..."  
>"Will you come with me?" she asked.<br>"No. You'll leave and you'll take the baby with you before they find him..."  
>"Her..." she said.<br>"What?"  
>"I had a girl, Severus. Her name is Sarah and she's alright... they'll never find her", and after that she began to tell: "After we said goodbye to each other, I did as you told me and I flew to the Isle of Man during the night. I took the first boat to Ireland and I asked help to the Irish Ministry of Magic. They provided me a place to stay and took really good care of me. I could give them enough information so they could get ready in case they'd be attacked and on October 18th Sarah was born."<br>"Why did you come back if you both were saved, then?" Severus interrupted.  
>"Don't you understand it yet... There was something missing, Severus... you. I missed you. Severus, I... I... Merlin, I feel like I am embarrassing myself right now..." she put her eyes down and Severus caressed her cheek slowly, making her look at him.<br>"I love you too," he said, and at that right moment they were interrupted by the door opening widely.  
>"I couldn't find everything on the list, Severus," Lucius Malfoy said before seeing Minerva was awake, "Oh, I see the prisoner is fine after all... I'll tell the Dark Lord". Malfoy disappeared again and Severus looked at Minerva with real fear on his eyes.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm sorry I am not updating as much as I should... This is slowly approaching the end... and I'll try to do the same with the rest of my fics...**

**Betrayed - 12**

Severus was standing at the dark corridor of the Malfoy's manor right behind the door of the room where Minerva was alone with the Dark Lord, again. Suddenly it opened and he came out.

"I want her ready for the morning," he said to his servant.

"My Lord," Severus dared to talk, "you have been torturing her day and night for days and she has said nothing, I'd suggest you stop before you kill her without knowing where the baby is."

"Keeping her alive is your job, Severus," and after that he disappeared after a black smoke and Severus entered the room.

At the end of an enchanted chain that crossed the unfurnished room, there was Minerva, unconscious, naked and bleeding on the cold floor. Severus knelt down next to her and charmed a blanket under her body. Her skin was full of wounds, some recent, some healed and some reopened.

Severus first took care of the worst injuries, the ones that were still bleeding and then took a vial from his pocket with a recovery potion that emptied on her mouth. After healing the rest of injuries and a couple of broken ribs, and covering her with a long green grown there was nothing else he could do than waiting.

Walking around the room Severus almost tripped over the chain on Minerva's ankle… It was his fault that she was wearing it… After the first night Lord Voldemort tortured her he helped her escape, but they were caught before they reached the entrance gate and Severus had to pretend he had find her trying to run away.

There was no escape; the Dark Lord would keep torturing her until she told him where the baby was… A couple days ago it had took so long for Minerva to wake up that Severus though she wouldn't make it… That made him understands that even if she was the strongest witch he'd ever met, even if he came day after day to heal her injuries, there would be one day when the Dark Lord would get really tired of her silence and… but no, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Hi…" her voice said weakly and Severus knelt down again to help her sit up on the ground with her back leaning on the wall.

"How do you feel?" he wondered.

"I'm aching all over but it's good to see you…" she said.

"Minerva, this has to stop… You must tell him where Sarah is… Otherwise he'll end up killing you one of these days and then…"

"He can't find her, Severus, he would make her his heiress and I don't won't that. Severus, if I die, you must make sure he'll never find Sarah…"

"I don't even know where she is…"

"She is safe, at home… at Scotland…" She finally revealed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ..

At that right moment, many miles away, in a red house with a little garden in Aberdeen, an old lady was singing a lullaby while rocking a three-month-old baby girl with black hair and beady eyes. The woman, who responded to the name of Isobel Marie Dinnes and had never lied before, had told her neighbours that the little girl was her nephew's daughter and that she was taking care of her while the mother was recovering from some surgery. That was a lie, but nobody would have believed that three weeks ago somebody knocked her door and that when she answered it she found little Sarah in a white basket next to the cat she had saved many years ago.

After leaving the baby on the crib she felt a cold breeze around her, but the window was closed. After the breeze, all of a sudden a man dressed in black appeared in one corner of the room.

"Who are you?" she asked walking to the crib to protect the baby.

"I won't hurt you, I'm coming to take her with her mother…" the man said.

"I don't believe you…"

"You do well…" the man took out some sort of wooden stick from his pocket and after saying some weird words, Mrs. Dinnes fainted like if she had fallen asleep.

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody, I am sorry I've been neglecting my fanfics during the summer... it's been a little crazy for me but the school year is beginning and I don't know why, but it always takes my inspiration back... (I guess I'd rather write some entertaining HP story than check my class notes). I hope you enjoy this part... the story is advancing very slowly, I'm sorry for that.**

**.**

**Betrayed - 13**

**.**

_Seven months ago Minerva said goodbye to a good friend thinking she might never be able to see him again. During the weeks she spent in Ireland on her own she realized that that friend had actually gained a more special place in her heart during the last time they spent together... and now it was painful to be apart from him. When Sarah was born she made a decision... she decided that Severus would be the man she would grow her daughter with... so, no matter what, she would make sure he survived that war._

_She knew it was dangerous, maybe suicidal, but she wouldn't be able to take care of that little girl without him at her side._

_She, of course, needed someplace to leave Sarah while she endangered her life. She wouldn't let the Dark Lord come close to her. The first name that came to her mind was Poppy... but she surely was still working at the Castle, and it was taken by the Death Eaters, so that wasn't a possibility. Then she thought of somebody else... a person who had always been nice to her, someone anybody would ever connect to her, a muggle._

_She placed Sarah in a white basket and rang the bell of Mrs. Dinnes little house; before the woman opened the door, Minerva transfigured herself into her animagus form, the only part of her that the old muggle lady knew._

_Mrs. Dinnes looked down to her feet and greeted her old cat friend confused by the present she was taking with her. _

"_Who is this little beauty?" she wondered picking the basket with her both hands and walking inside with short steps after closing the door. Mrs. Dinnes left the basket on her tea table and took the baby on her arms while the tabby cat behind her smartly jumped on the armchair. The lady look at her cat friend and left the baby back on her blankets. "I make some tea," she said, "but I'm afraid this time you should be the one talking, dear."_

_Mrs. Dinnes came back after a few minutes with a tray and two cups of tea. Sitting on the armchair where she had left the cat, there was now a tall lady wearing a long tartan dress and a pointy hat, to whom she handed the second cup. Without asking, she dipped into Minerva's tea a couple lumps of sugar, because she knew that was the way she liked it, and then she sat down on the sofa on Minerva's left and sipped her tea._

"_Tell me, dear, what brings you here with this lovely baby?" she asked without showing any kind of surprise for the sudden change on her guest._

"_Mrs. Dinnes," Minerva muttered, "don't you even want to know what I am? Don't you have any question?"_

"_What do you mean? You are my friend, right?"_

"_Yes, but..."_

"_And please, do call me Isobel now that I can finally listen to your voice..."_

"_My name is Minerva," she replied, "and this is Sarah... my daughter."_

"_Alright, I won't ask you who you are hiding or running away from... my home is yours, as always..."_

"_Thank you, but I only need a place to leave my baby save while I am gone."_

"_Gone? You shouldn't be putting yourself in danger now that you have a little live depending on you."_

"_I know, but I need to find somebody before it's too late..."_

"_I see... do you love him that much?"_

"_I... guess I do..." Minerva answered realizing she had avoided all that time to use the word love around Severus' name... but she understood there was no other word to describe the feeling that was making her heart burst. "I love him," Minerva said to her friend with a smile on her lips._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p>Seven months later Minerva was feeling her knees beeld on the cold stone while she endured a curse from the Dark Lord's wand that was making her back burn like if her skin was on fire. She was containing her tears while concentrating her thoughts on anything but Sarah or Severus in order not to let Lord Voldermort read her mind.<p>

"Where is my son?" he asked one more time receiving no answer, so he increased the power of his spell until Minerva let go a moan of pain, then he stopped but Minerva stayed still on her knees bearing the pain not to cry. "Eventually you will talk," he said crouching in front of her and grasping her chin to make her look into his eyes, "but on the meanwhile..." his voice sounded like a snake about to attack while his fingers rounded Minerva's neck, "I'll make you suffer every instant of your pathetic existence..." then he began to suffocate her receiving no kind of resistance until someone opened the door noisily. "Who dares interrupting my interrogatory?" the Dark Lord wondered letting go of Minerva, who needed to catch back her breath before checking on her saviour.

"Severus, what's the matter this time?" Lord Voldemort ask, and without receiving a verbal response, his servant removed his cloak to show the little baby sleeping on his arms. "Is that my son?!"

"Wha-?" Minerva weakly muttered raising her eyes to see if she had heard it right... Severus was standing at the door with her daughter on his arms... How? Why? He had trapped her to tell him where she was hidden and he had betrayed her again! "NO! Traitor!" she exclaimed breaking down into tears, standing up with rage and rushing toward the two wizards. "You won't touch her!" she yelled before being pushed away by Lord Voldemort.

"Her?" he said with disgust on his tone, "My heir is a... witch."

"The most powerful ever born..." Severus said.

"You traitor!" Minerva yelled raising her rage again with such strength that she managed to move Voldemort some feet away with a move of her hand. "I won't let you touch her!" she said walking to Severus, "Give me my daughter, Severus." she demanded, and Severus grabbed her from her neck with his free hand, just like the Dark Lord was doing before he interrupted but with less strength, like if he wasn't trying to actually suffocate her.

"You're nobody to give me orders..." he said and he pushed her to the ground.

"That's ok, Severus," the Dark Lord said taking Sarah from Severus arms. "I'll take my daughter with me, you take care of her mother..."

"What would you like me to do with her, my Lord?"

"Heal her injuries and give her a bath, of course, after that give her a good meal... we need her wealthy to feed my heiress now that she is with me."

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>AN P.S. Nothing to do with Harry Potter but, is anyone else reading the The Casual Vacancy? I got it today for my e-book (because I couldn't find any printed copy in Spain). I really wanted to give JK a chance as a common writer, since to me, right now, she is the Harry Potter Goddess ^.^. I just wanted her to be part of my adulthood as she was of my childhood and teen years.

Well... I am only on page 30 (it's been a while since the last English book I read and I am a very slow reader) but I think it's pretty good... absolutely nothing to do with HP, what I mean is that on the first page you already forget that this writer and HP's are the same... It's just so wonderful she decided to keep writing ^.^

Well, that's all, I just needed to share this with someone that would might understand... bye and thanks for reading, follow and comment if you do ;-)

I'll be updating and posting new things he next days.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't know why, I began this fic with a first person point of view... I hope you don't mind the change on the narration.**

**Betrayed - 14**

I knew she was upset with me. She had all the right to be, so I said nothing as I healed her injuries and walked her to the bathroom. I watched at her letting the only fabric that covered her body slide down the curves of her nudity and then going into the water of the interior swimming pool that served as a bath. Her movements under the water were like those of a siren and I, despite that wasn't the best of the situations, couldn't control the reactions of my body.  
>I guess she noticed, or maybe she provoked it in purpose... anyway, she came out of the water and stood in front of me completely naked. Her wet hair was falling down her breasts making dozens of little drops draw a stripped invisible dress with the paths they drew on their race down her white skin. Even all the scars and bruises that marked her now, made her the most beautiful woman that had ever stood in front of my eyes.<br>I turned around gently to grab a towel for her and when I was going to hand it to Minerva I realized she was branding my own wand against me. I had left it unattended completely hypnotized by the sculpture of her figure.  
>"Minerva, it was the only way..." I said calmly.<br>"This excuse is not worthy anymore..." she said, "letting him rape me, was the only way; not telling me, was the only way; Albus dying, was the only way... no, Severus... you and Dumbledore were wrong... there was always another way to do things different, maybe not better, but different..." her hand was steady, her voice was clear, her eyes were looking directly into mine... "I won't listen to you anymore..." she said, and after that she pulled me away using my wand and walked to the door. She found it locked.  
>After trying a couple spells she came back to me.<br>"Unlock it," she ordered.  
>"I won't," I said.<br>"Severus don't make me do something I'll regret..." she threatened pointing me with my own wand.  
>"You can kill me, but I won't help you get killed..." I said, "What do you think will happen? The corridors are crowded with Death Eaters, and even if you could be able to pass through them using my wand, Sarah is with him... and you won't be able to fight him..." at that moment she broke down and sat on the stone bench of the other side of the bathroom.<br>"Why?" she asked crying, "Why did you have to bring her to him? I... I trusted you; I... I thought I... I thought I loved you and that you loved me too..."  
>"I do..." I exclaimed walking towards her and kneeling in front of her, "Don't you see I've done this because I love you? I couldn't stand watching you being tortured to death day after day anymore... I had to do something and, this was the only thing I could do... I know you hate it for it but he won't harm Sarah, and as long as she is with him, he won't harm you either..." I felt tears coming down my cheeks and she dried them.<br>"I was willing to die to protect her..." she said.  
>"...but then everything would have been in vain... all your suffering... the rape, leaving hogwarts, keeping the truth of your pregnancy a secret, being taken hostage and enduring the torture... everything would have had no reason..."<br>"The reason is Sarah..." she said.  
>"No, the reason is us, you, Sarah and me... together."<p>

* * *

><p>.<br>Could that be true? Could Severus have betrayed me again in order to protect my life to be together at the end? Did that mean he loved me? Did that mean I had to forgive him? I was so confused...  
>"What should I do now, then?" I asked.<br>"Go with Him, obey his demands and stay close to Sarah... once the war is finished it will be over..."  
>"What if it he wins the war this time? What if it's never over?"<br>"Don't think of that..." he said, "everything will be alright."  
>Maybe it was my need of faith or maybe his skill on lying but he did sound reassuring. I left his wand on the bench and cupped his face with my hands.<br>"Promise me you won't let anything happen to Sarah," I asked among sobs and he sat next to me, caressed my cheek, looked at me into the eye and left a soft caring kiss on my lips.  
>"I promise," he said.<br>.**  
>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

**A/N: This is getting to the end ^.^ I hope you enjoyed this part.**


	15. THE END

**A/N: **Thank you Hannah for reminding me this was still a story in progress, and specially thank you to Yue Sai, eternal vampire, and all the other followers and reviewers who had patient with me since the beginning .. I know I'm not the most regular writer and if I was a fan of myself I would probably send myself a lot of threatening notes.

All I can say is that I'm sorry for the delay (1 year... that's sad), and that I hope this ending doesn't disappoint anybody. I've tried to do my best after so long.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayed<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls of the Mansion Manor, a sweet Scottish voice broke the silence of that quiet morning of May.<p>

_Can ye no hush your weeping_

_all the wee lambs are sleeping_

_Birdies are nestling nestling together_

_Dream Angus is hirpling oer the heather_

After feeding her baby, Minerva was now trying to put Sarah to sleep again, but even she seemed to be feeling the tension around.

_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell_

_Angus is here wi' dreams to sell_

_Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear_

_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear._

Suddenly, their peace was disturbed by some intruder in their bedroom, and Minerva didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She kept singing, ignoring the presence of the Dark Lord behind her.

_List' to the curlew cryin'_

_Faintly the echos dyin'_

_Even the birdies and the beasties are sleepin'_

_But my bonny bairn is weepin' weepin'_

And when Sarah finally closed her eyes and felt asleep, she left her down in her crib, lowering her voice to almost a whisper as she finished the lullaby.

_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell_

_Angus is here wi' dreams to sell_

_Hush ye my baby and sleep without fear_

_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear._

"I told you I don't like you singing stupid songs to my heiress," he spoke.

"And I told you her name is Sarah and she is my daughter too, My Lord," she replied, unable to make those last two words not to sound funny on her lips.

He grabbed her neck with his large fingers and she suddenly found herself being elevated from the ground.

"I'd love to stay and teach you some manners, my dear," he said, "but the day of the prophecy has finally come," he let her on the ground and Minerva looked at him as she regained her breath, "I'll be back soon," he said his last words and he left, locking the door behind him and leaving Minerva wondering if he was actually talking serious.

* * *

><p>Severus realized that was it when he was told about the immediate arrival of the Dark Lord to the school. That would be the final battle, the Potter's last chance to accomplish the prophecy.<p>

As soon as he saw his Death Eaters colleagues apparating at the other side of the school magic shields, the thought of everything going wrong came to his mind. What would be of Minerva and Sarah if Lord Voldemort was to win the war? He had to help them escape before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Minerva couldn't just stay there while the final battle was taking place in Hogwarts. After trying every wandless charm she knew to unlock the door in vain, she decided to climb down the window in her animagus form. Sarah was well asleep in her crib, so as soon as she was down, she would fight her way back up and take the baby with her.<p>

She had just transfigured herself when the door was unlocked, and she feared the worst, thinking Voldemort was back victorious from his encounter with Potter.

* * *

><p>Severus entered the room in a rush and looked for Minerva, but he could only see Sarah sleeping on her crib. Then he heard a soft meow and Minerva appeared before him wearing a long plain green dress that showed much more than any other clothes he'd ever seen her wearing.<p>

They looked at each other, and without saying a word, Minerva jumped to Severus' arms having never felt so happy to see someone before.

"I'm so glad you are ok," he said.

"I missed you," she sobbed.

"We should go, Minerva," he said, "the final battle has come and whatever happens, I don't want you to be here when it ends."

"What about the guards downstairs?" she asked.

"We'll fight them," he said, taking an extra wand from his pocket and handing it to her.

…

Severus went ahead and Minerva followed him with the baby on one arm and her wand on the other. They had arrived to the main floor without problems, but suddenly they were surprised by two big Death Eaters who Severus didn't give a chance to speak. They hadn't been able to make a step further when they were surprised by a disarming charm coming from their back. Both their wands were sent to the bottom of the corridor, and they turned around to see their defeater.

"I knew you were a traitor, Severus," Wormtail said.

"Look who's talking," the Hogwarts Headmaster replied, taking Minerva by her waist to pull her closer to him, "the king of all traitors."

"I would kill you, but I am sure the Dark Lord will enjoy doing it on his own," the little rat said, aiming his wand to them, "come on, we'll walk to the dungeons, where you won't be able to escape from."

"Alright," Severus said, "don't worry, we won't put up any resistance. Let me just take the baby so Minerva can rest her arms from carrying the little -kitten-," he gazed at her, and she handed Sarah to him knowing exactly what to do.

As soon as the baby had exchanged hands, Minerva transfigured herself into her cat form and jumped over Wormtail, who absolutely terrified of cats, began to run, turning himself into a rat to fit into a little hole in the wall.

Minerva transformed back and took their wands from the floor.

"I can't believe he didn't see it coming," Severus said, handing Sarah back to her mother.

"Well, let's thank Merlin for his immature mind, because we were kind of helpless there," she pointed out.

"You're right, let's take the flu network to Scotland before we find anyone else," Severus suggested.

"I thought we were going to Hogwarts," Minerva said.

"We can't take Sarah with us, can we?" he pointed out as they entered the large fireplace and disappeared after a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Minerva and Severus entered the Great Hall hand in hand. There were bodies lying everywhere, people aching, people moaning and crying…<p>

"Minerva!" Hooch exclaimed, and before she could see where she was coming from, Minerva found herself wrapped in her friend's arms, "We were so worried," she said, "we thought you were dead."

"I'm happy to see you are alright, too," Minerva said, returning the hug.

"Where is Potter?" Severus asked, interrupting their reunion.

"We don't know," Rolanda said, "he disappeared after we gave him that memory you gave us for him," she explained.

"What memory?" Minerva asked.

"My last talk with Albus," he said, "there was something he needed to know in order to defeat Voldemort."

"Potter is dead!" someone suddenly shouted from the hall and everybody walked out to see if it was true.

"Oh, Merlin," Minerva sank herself in Severus' chest after seeing Harry's body on Hagrid's arms.

"Severus," Voldemort suddenly spoke, "I've been looking for you, but I see you have decided to change sides at the last minute," he said, "sadly you chose badly."

"He never was in your side," Minerva rose her head and spoke bravely.

"You!" the Dark Lord was surprised, "How did you escape? I was willing to let you reign next to me, but I don't stand traitors,"he raised his wand aiming at both of them, but before he could murmur any curse, Potter came miraculously back to life.

* * *

><p>… Eleven years later …<p>

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom was standing in front of the entire Great Hall with a parchment on his hands. He read the next name on the list:<p>

"Sarah Snape McGonagall," he said.

A young black haired girl, taller than any other girl at her age and with very pale skin walked up and sat on the wooden stool while the Deputy Headmaster place the old sorting hat on her little head.

Watching her proudly, the mother of the young lady was sitting behind her on the Headmistress chair, and at her left there was an old Severus Snape, holding her hand gently.

"Hm, let's see," the hat suddenly spoke, "this is a difficult decision since I had never had to sort the daughter of a Headmistress," it said, "I must not make a mistake or she'll throw me to the fire after the ceremony," he cause everyone to laugh, "Hmm, I feel power, a great mind, no doubt of that, and also loyal and brave. You would be a good fit in Gryffindor, of course, but I think the right place for you is… Slytherin."

.

THE END.


End file.
